


Firsts

by QueenNymeria



Category: British Actor RPF, Game of Thrones RPF, Scottish Actor RPF
Genre: First Everything, First Kiss, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-09 19:23:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenNymeria/pseuds/QueenNymeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything needs a first time. A first kiss, a first date. How were the first times of Richard and Kit?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm trying really hard to improve my English, but it's a little hard when you don't have English classes, so I need your help. If you see something stupidly wrong, please tell me.

**_  
First Kiss_ **

 

It was late when he rang the bell, but when the door was opened, he was greeted with a smile. That smile who makes him weak at the knees. Everyone in the cast of _Thrones_  had got a two-week break, and he decided to go to London, because Kit invited him. That’s why he was standing like a statue in front of his friend’s door.

 

“Madds!” Kit smiled a little more. “Glad you came, come in.”

 

Richard had already entered that place several times, but everytime surprises him. In every corner, he was able to see Kit. The real Kit.

 

“Alfie called us for drinks tomorrow night, ok?”

 

“Fine, mate.”

 

“Mind sharing the bed? Don’t want you to sleep in the couch, not too comfortable.” He laughs and the Scottish blushes.

 

“Yeah, ok, I guess…”

 

Kit smirked, picking up his backpack and taking to the bedroom. “Wait a little more, I’m just finishing supper.”

 

“Sure.” He smiled, leaning against the counter, watching him cooking “Didn’t know you could actually cook.”

 

“Dork. ‘Course I can.” Richard laughed, helping him to assemble the table.

 

-

 

-

 

Both were shirtless, sitting on the couch, drinking wine. They were trying to watch some random movie on TV, but Richard was pretty drunk sitting on the sofa arm, and Kit couldn’t stop laughing at it, by his side, _actually sitting_ on the couch.

 

The scottish couldn’t - and didn’t want to - stop gazing his best mate. The way his lips curled when he smiled let Madden wanting to kiss him, blushing because he wasn’t supposed to feel this way, not with Kit. They work together.

 

And _fuck_ , Richard considers himself _straight_ , but he can’t with those lips and dark eyes.

 

“Madds? Everything ok?” Kit asked, letting his head fall to the side, as he always did when he was worried.

 

“... Yeah.”

 

“You don’t look ok, Stark.”

 

“I’m just fine, Snow.” He replied, sighing.

 

Kit rolled his eyes, pulling him onto his lap. “Stop faking, I know what you want.”

 

“And _what_ I want?”

 

“This.” He smiled, kissing the redhead, slipping his tongue between his lips. Richard gasped, freezing for a moment before closing his eyes and driving his own tongue to meet the other one’s, grabbing his hair to pull him close, sensing the other’s hand on his waist, under the clothes. Kit moaned a little later, separating the kiss.

 

“Please, tell me I’m not drunk and delirious.” The scottish gulped, without letting go of the other’s hair.

 

“No, you’re not drunk and delirious.” Kit laughed.

 

“ _Kittie_ …” Richard bites his lower lip, stopping himself. Was he allowed to call his friend like that? In his dreams, it was the way he called the other, but he knew how much Kit hated being called like that. “Sorry.”

 

“It’s ok. I like how it comes out from your mouth, _Rich_.” Madden laughs, pulling him close, kissing him again.

 


	2. First Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first morning together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it. If there is some grammar error, please, let me know! :)

**_First Question_ **

  


“So… This is _really_ happening?”

  


Kit smiled, leaving the stove to hug the other sitting on the table. “Sit on the _fucking chair_ , Richard! Why can’t you be a normal person?”

  


He snorted. “I don’t like to be just as everyone else, and you know that.” Biting his lower lip, he proceed. “But seriously, this is happening?”

  


The youngest smirked. “You almost sound like you’re hating the idea, you know that?”

  


“Sorry. I don’t. It’s just…” He was nervous about being with a man - although was the man he loved - and Kit didn’t let him finish the sentence, kissing him slowly.

  


“Be my boyfriend.”

  


“You can’t be serious.”

  


“I am. _Gods Richard_ , I can’t even tell you how long I wanted it. _Be my boyfriend_.”

  


The Scottish blushed slightly. “Yeah.” He answered, because hell knows how much _he wants_ it. “Yeah, I’ll be. Scratch that. I am.”

  


Richard smiled, pulling Kit closer, hugging and kissing him, their breakfast forgotten.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I pretend to continue. Tell me something you and to see, some first, and I'll try to write. ;)


End file.
